


The NCIS Holiday Show

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of An Eggnog Surprise. Now NCIS is putting on a holiday show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 9 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/62172.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is three wise men. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), and [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Holiday Show Invasion

“Isn’t it great? NCIS is putting on a holiday show this year?” Abby babbled excitedly.

“Uh. Sure, Abbs.” Tony responded slightly scared. Turning to Gibbs, he asked. “We aren’t participating, are we boss?”

Gibbs just smirked at Tony. “Yep.” 

Tony groaned. This was going to be a disaster he just knew it.

“Come on, Tony. It will be fun.” Abby didn’t understand how he couldn’t be excited about this.

“I’ve yet to be in a holiday show that was fun, Abbs.” Tony complained.

“Stop being a spoilsport. Even McGee will be participating. Ellie’s not in the show, but that’s because she has to take the pictures and video of this for us.” Abby explained.

“Jimmy and Ducky are in it, too.” Abby continued.

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Tony conceded in defeat. If Gibbs was participating, he knew there was no way that he was getting out of it. “Where are we rehearsing?”

“In the gym. It’s the only place big enough. We’ve temporarily moved the equipment out of the way.” Abby led the way down.

“Now to start off with Ducky and I will be Joseph and Mary respectively.” Abby informed them as they entered the gym. “We’ll be looking for an inn and not be able to find one. I’ll then give birth to baby Jesus, aka Jimmy, and Tony, Gibbs, and McGee will be the three wise men bringing gifts to baby Jesus. Got it?”

The rest of the group looked around at each other with a is this really happening look before nodding their heads knowing it was better to just go along with Abby at times like this. Abby had even brought costumes that she insisted they all wear. This scared Tony the most, but he put on his long robe that she demanded he wear anyway. 

Next thing he knew, McGee had tripped over his own robe and tumbled into him sending him tumbling into Gibbs. Tony groaned as he landed on top of Gibbs and then McGee landed on top of him. “And this is why I never have fun at holiday shows.” Tony grumbled from on top of Gibbs.

Gibbs used the opportunity to pull Tony down for a kiss thoroughly exploring Tony’s mouth with his tongue. As he pulled back to breath, Gibbs murmured. “See. It’s not that bad.”

Tony nodded dazedly as Abby cheered and clapped in the background for them before putting her hands on her hips and demanding. “Now, while that kiss was very pretty that’s not how the show goes. Let’s do it again!”

The men groaned, but nodded. After Tony recovered from the kiss he spent the rest of the rehearsal time, trying to sneak as many kisses from Gibbs as he could. This would probably be the only holiday show where two of the wise men were obviously gay, but neither Tony nor Gibbs cared.

Abby had quickly given up on getting them to stop kissing. So long as they didn’t end up in a pile on the ground and obviously ruin the scene, she was happy to let them have their fun. Since it was the holidays even Vance was happy to ignore the relationship developing between Gibbs and Tony and let them perform the two thirds gay wise men version in front of all of NCIS and the other agencies. Though truthfully Vance mostly let them do that because it looked better for the agency to openly support gays.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
